What Happens In Russia Stays In Russia
by kenriot1214
Summary: Oliver is doing what he does best...Sleeping with every woman he comes across. Can Talia handlehim?


I wanted to give Talia and Oliver some backstory. I think a quick one shot detailing their time in Russia would be cool. Sadly there are not a lot of Talia and Oliver fics out there and since Oliver has fucked his way through the Arrow verse it's not farfetched.

Start

Talia was sitting on her cot sharpening her sword. She spent the last half an hour trying to plan their assault. It was hopeless he was very distracted. She could feel his eyes all over her body and it was slowly breaking her down. She hadn't been with a man in a long time due to her mainly training female students. She had to admit he had all the qualities she found attractive strong, driven and his looks didn't hurt either.

Oliver knew he shouldn't have stared so much at her but couldn't help it. The way her ass pushed the limits of her leather pants or the way her quiver strap nestled between her breasts. He was going through the longest dry streak in his life. He could go to the Bratva clubhouse and find a whore to spend the night with but it lost it's appeal. He used to like dumb girls who would do anything to please him. Ever since Shado he found a love for strong women. He wanted a woman who wouldn't let him do whatever he wanted.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the silence indicating she had stopped sharpening her sword. She caught his eyes and he couldn't look away. He knew she had caught him multiple times staring at her. 'Does she like it? Is she teasing me?' Were the questions running through his head while he debating if he should make a move.

She stood up and placed her sword in her sheath and placed it on the table next to her bow. Then slowly shed her jacket followed by her tank top. Now she was just in her cloth wrappings which covered her breasts. She didn't have a large bust but she didn't like the jiggle or them to get in the way. It was easier to wrap them up tight.

Oliver was no longer cared about being caught looking. She was beautiful and now the only thing going through his head was ripping off the wrappings. 'I hope she is not teasing me right now. I don't think I could take it or I might have to take another shower.'

She saw the bulge that was growing in his pants. She had only been with three men in her life and each one was average but Oliver looked well above average. Deciding to take it a step further she slid down her leather pants to reveal she wasn't wearing any underwear. She had the pants lined with lycra to avoid chaffing. She walked back to her bed swinging her hips. She threw her covers back while bending over a little to give him a peek. 'He is patient not coming over here and indulging his basic desires. Nice to see my lessons are paying off.'

When she was in bed she didn't bother covering up and just looked at him across the room. He got the hint and started to undress. Now it was her time to stare he was a perfect specimen of a man every muscle defined. Scars everywhere just adding to his appeal. When he took off his pants she could see his erection was easily nine

"Like what you see?" He said proudly.

"Yeah… I really like what I see," she nodded. The had tables turned.

Talia gave him a predatory smirk. She reached out and grabbed his cock. "Oh my…" she whispered staring at it. "So big," she said making him smirk at her. Words every man loves to hear. She grabbed it slowly pumping his shaft.

Oliver kicked his pants and boxers away leaving him completely naked. He left a breath escape his lips when he felt her stroke him slowly.

Talia let go of his member and pulled herself towards the edge of the bed. Her lower lips were wet making Oliver's cock twitch. This did not go unnoticed. "I want you inside me now!"

"No foreplay?"

She took his hand and brought it to her pussy and forced a finger in. "None is needed."

With a nod, Oliver descended upon her. His cock stood at her soaking lips. Talia let a small moan escape her lips as she felt the tip of his member touch her slit. She felt him slowly but surely penetrate her folds. "Oliver…" she moaned feeling him enter her. The tip of his cock already inside her. She gasped again feeling his shaft pushing into her. There was no sign of pain on her lovely face and Oliver felt nothing but tightness.

He let out a deep breath as he filled her to the hilt. Talia was just so damn tight. "Fuck you are tight!" hissed Oliver resisting the intense urge to blow his lead.

Talia could see him struggling. She then looked into his eyes. "Don't hold back. Unleash your inner warrior and conquer me," she whispered.

"Talia…" said Oliver as felt her legs wrap around him.

"Take me Oliver as hard as you can," she begged. Her eyes shining with lust for the man inside her.

Oliver began at a slow pace. His hips moved in and out of her at a slow and steady pace. Talia held him as he moved. He filled her up completely. She felt so full. Her soft moans told that she approved and wanted more. She matched his thrusts making him moan. She could tell he was holding back. She could feel it. It was starting to piss her off that he was treating her like a virgin.

"Oliver…" Talia whispered. "You don't have to hold back. I want you to fuck me," Talia said making his cock twitch again. "Don't hold back. Take me."

With a nod, Oliver picked up the pace. His thrusts increased. Talia's moans became louder with each thrust as she held onto him. She could feel his cock pushing deeper into her and reveled in the feeling and sensation. It felt so good and she wanted more. "That's it! FUCK… just like that!" Talia cried in bliss, her juices flowing around his cock. She had never felt like this before.

"Talia… you feel so incredible!" Oliver moaned moving faster. She held him so firmly.

"Harder," she begged wanting him to plow her cunt. "Fuck me harder!"

Oliver gripped her hips and complied with request. He pulled himself out until only the head of his cock was still inside. Talia felt the loss of him and looked at him. "Oliver… OF FUCK! Oliver!" Talia screamed in pure bliss as she felt him thrust into her burying his cock into her tight cunt filling her to the hilt.

"OH… GOD! Oliver!" Talia praised with euphoric bliss.

Oliver shifted their position as he lifted her uo and laid down on the bed so Talia could ride him. As he fucked her, his eyes roamed over her writhing form. Talia was beautiful woman and seeing racked with pleasure only made her even more beautiful. Her body glistened with sweat as she bounced on him, her hair flailing with movement. His eyes locked onto her breasts. He reached up and ripped her bindings off roughly eliciting a scream from Talia not expecting it.

He soon kneaded to the soft ample mounds. He toyed with her nipples with his thumbs and index fingers. Then he pinched and tweaked the hardened nubs. He placed one hand on the bed to balance himself as he went up and captured a hardened nipple in his mouth.

Talia arched her back and held his head as he suckled on her nipple. She could feel him moan her name into her chest. As Oliver sucked and nipped on her tit his hand caressed and groped the other.

Talia's mind began fog up as she could feel her climax nearing. Her body went on autopilot as it bounced on Oliver's lap. The fire inside her turned into an inferno. Her screams of passion and bliss echoed throughout the room. Nothing else mattered except Oliver and pleasure he was giving her. She held onto him tightly as her pussy clenched his cock. Her juices flowed out like a waterfall as she was nearing her peak.

Oliver pounded her hard and fast. All of his inhibitions flew out the window. He plowed her tight wet cunt with great abandon and never let up. He never stopped. He didn't want to until he was spent and he was close. He tore his mouth away from her nipple and kissed her lips muffling her moans. His tongue pushed into her mouth ravaging hers. He explored every inch of her mouth as he held her slender body as close to him as he could. He felt her breast mashed against his chest as he relentlessly pounder her making her scream into his mouth.

Oliver could feel her nails dig into his back. He knew he was bleeding somewhat from it but didn't give a damn about that. All he cared about was making this beautiful but deadly teen cum and scream his name to the heavens. He gripped onto her ass and clawed at it pulling her harder against him.

"I'm… going to… OHHH! Oliver! UNGH! Oliver!" Talia convulsed as her orgasm took over her. Her words became incoherent as her body was racked by orgasmic bliss. Her eyes were cloudy and mind was hazy.

Oliver felt her climax as her juices gushed around his cock spilling out onto him. He thrust became more erratic as he felt his own climax approaching. "Talia! I'm gonna…" he couldn't finish before she hopped off of his and jammed his cock down her throat.

"Talia!" Oliver roared firing his load into her. He could no longer hold back. He blasted shot after shot into her.

Talia's mouth and throat was filled with his hot cum. She couldn't help but find the taste appealing it was something she couldn't put her finger on but she liked it. She slowly swallowed it giving his a show of her gulping it down like a common street whore. She looked into his eyes and gave him one last hard suck making him close his eyes in pleasure. When she released it from her mouth she said, "Count yourself lucky I have never done that for any man."

"Then why me?" He asked breathlessly.

She gave him a small chuckle as she laid down on his chest. "Because you are the first man who has made me feel that good. I half expected you to be a selfish lover who only cared about his own release."

He wrapped an arm around her, "When you are famous you need to be good at satisfying women or else they will go to the press and tell everyone how bad you are."

She held back a laugh, "I personally haven't had many experiences due to my constant training. I have lived a very sheltered life. I didn't even know anal was a thing until one man tried to convince me to do it. I made him regret it during training the next day."

Oliver laughed seeing this different side of Talia. She was a semi normal person sometimes instead of the killing machine he thought she always was. "I have done it all so I have nothing to check off my bucket list."

Talia looked up at him, "Really? You had a sex bucket list?"

He nodded, "Sex on top a cop car was my personal favorite especially since tit was her dad's car. Slept with twins. Sex on an airplane another favorite was being under a desk eating out a girl who worked at Queen Consolidated."

She wanted to be disgusted but instead was fascinated, "Eating out a woman was one of your fantasies?"

"I like hearing them moan and scream and doing it at work just adds to the excitement." He could see that she had a tinge of pink on her face talking about him doing down on women. 'I wonder if anyone has ever done it to her? Well here goes nothing.'

In a flash she found herself on her back with her legs spread wide open with Oliver's face in between. "Get ready," Oliver growled before pressing his lips against her clit making her quiver. His hands roamed her waist and ass.

Talia twitched as she felt his tongue enter her slit and began to explore her. She placed her hands in his hair and began fisting his long hair. She wrapped her legs around his head and squeezed. "Yes, yes, that's it!" Talia praised as she gyrated her hips against his face. "FUCK THAT'S SO GOOD!"

He continued licking her wet folds with great abandon. He loved the taste of her and wanted more. His tongue moved faster. Like a snake it flicked and slithered inside her warm slit. Although Talia's toned thighs were pressed tightly against his ears he could hear her blissful cries and continued. His fingers alternated between pinching, pulling, tweaking her nipples.

Talia thrashed and writhed in pleasure as Oliver relentlessly continued his ministrations. Her blissful cries increasing in volume. Now she understood why a man could enjoy this controlling her pleasure. With every move of his tongue he was controlling her. He decided when she was going to cum.

Oliver began to focus his attention on her clit. He pressed his lips against it causing her to buck her hips harder. He could feel her nails dig into his scalp but didn't stop. He then alternated in between licking and sucking her clit to lapping up her wet folds. As he did this, he made low growling noise that vibrated through her.

"Uh… ohh…ohh… FUCK! I'm… Almost… I'm…! Oh Fuck… Oliver!" Screamed Talia as Oliver drove her to the edge. She felt strong his hands leave her breast and them snake their way around her thighs and quickly snap them apart, away from his head with such ferocity she gasped as her eyes opened. She looked down to her lover's animal like eyes looking up at her with hunger and desire burning in them as his mouth feasted on her. His hands kept her legs apart. "UGHHH! FUCK!" her head fell back down as her eyes shut tightly as she felt Oliver mercilessly attack her drenched cunt, her sweet release rapidly approaching. Talia quivered as she cried in bliss. "I'M… I'M… AHHHH!" Talia screamed to the heavens as mind blowing orgasm swept through body.

Oliver drank her loving the taste. He lapped up her juices. "You taste so sweet Talia," said Oliver licking his lips.

"That's…so unbelievable. I can't believe you could make me cum that hard!" Talia panted coming down from her high. Her breast moved with every breath she took. She beckoned Oliver with her finger. She then cupped his face and smashed her lips against his in a heavy kiss. She snaked her tongue into his mouth. She could taste herself but didn't care. She reached down to feel his already hard cock and stroked it.

Oliver positioned himself at her pussy again and proceeded to enter but was stopped. He looked to see Talia shake her head. But before he could say anything Talia got up and told him to sit on the edge of the bed. He did so. He saw that his brown headed lover looked nervous. "Talia what's wrong?"

"Um… I was wondering if you could…" she couldn't finish. Her face blushed.

"What do you want me do Talia?" he asked. "Tell me what you want."

"Um… I want you to take my ass," she said as the blushed deepened.

"Really?" Oliver asked surprised that she would want that.

"Yeah I want to try it," she said sitting beside him. The blush still on her face.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…"

"What brought this on?" Oliver asks really wanting to know.

"Everything you made me feel tonight has been great and I was hoping we could try this also."

"If you really want it then I will do it."

Talia nodded with a smile and lowered her head onto Oliver's member. She made sure it was well coated with her saliva before releasing it. She then stood in front of him and bent over. She then felt Oliver hold her hips and slowly pulled her down onto his length. Talia gasped as she felt him enter ass. She whimpered as she felt go deeper inside. Naturally there was a sharp pang of pain that shot through her but that passed. She had now descended onto him as her taut ass pressed up against his thighs. The two lovers stayed still so Talia could get use to the feeling of him in her ass.

"Does it hurt?" Oliver asked his voice thick with concern. He slowly massaged her ass trying to loosen her up.

"No. Not anymore," Talia replied with a reassuring smile. "It's starting to feel good. How does it feel to you?"

"It feels incredibly tight," Oliver said in husky voice. "I'm resisting the urge to move because if I do, I'm afraid it will hurt you."

"You can move but go slow."

Oliver tried to move as slow as he could. He tried to resist the urge to pound her incredibly tight ass and continued to move slowly. Talia could tell he was struggling not to just ram his thick member into her. He was genuinely concerned about her. She felt him slowly thrust into her. With a smirk she began to gyrate her hips against his making even harder for Oliver restrain himself from pounding her.

"Talia …" Oliver hissed feeling his will power fading.

"What's wrong?" she asked innocently moving her hips faster. She could feel him grunt and pant as he continued to hold back.

"Damn it…" grunted Oliver wanting so damn bad just fuck her hard.

"Do you wanna fuck my ass?" Talia asked in a seductive voice making his control slip even more. She stopped gyrating and grinding her hips against his. She then pushed her hips upward pushing his cock out until only the cock head was left. Then with a smirk she slammed down onto his hips taking all of his cock in one quick move.

This made Oliver yell out her name in a bliss filled growl. "Ohhh… you are so big!" Talia praised feeling him fill her completely. She then repeated her actions by pushing her hips upward again.

This time Oliver grabbed her hips surprising her and slammed her back down onto his throbbing member making her as well as himself gasp. He then began thrust into her with slow but hard thrusts.

From behind Talia could hear him growl into her ear and shuddered. She felt his cock push into her with each thrust. "O-Oliver," Talia moaned wanting him move faster. Now that she was used to him, she wanted him to pound her ass. "F-faster…"

"You want it faster?" Oliver repeated as his hands massaged her flawless stomach.

"Y-yes… and harder…" she said with a whimper of need.

"As you wish," Oliver said before lifting her off his cock until the head was the only part left inside and then slammed her down onto him.

"Oliver…" Talia cried feeling him completely in her. "Fuck my ass."

Oliver complied and began to fuck her. His thrusts were powerful and quick. He slammed into her creating a slapping noise between her ass and his lap. Talia rode him as she screamed in bliss. He pulled Talia closer to him as her back pressed against his chest. He moved his hands to her breasts and played with the beautiful mounds as Talia bounced on his lap. She was loving it.

"YES! OH…UGH… IT FEELS SO GOOD… SO GOOD!" Talia shrieked feeling his cock repeatedly slam into her tight hole. Her cunt already wet and flowing.

"Talia… you're so tight it feels unbelievable!" Oliver cried loving the feel of her tight hot ass housing his cock.

"DON'T STOP, DON'T FUCKING STOP!" commanded Talia.

The bed rocked with each thrust Oliver gave to Talia. The room was filled with screams of passion as Oliver plowed through Talia. He tore one hand away from her breast and moved it down to her dripping pussy. He then inserted a finger into her slit. Then he inserted another finger. Then he pressed his thumb against her clit making her scream more. He rolled the hard nub between his thumb and index finger while his middle finger, ring finger, and pinky continuously fingered her cunt.

"OH Oliver…GOD THIS IS SO INCREDIBLE!" Talia cried in bliss. Her movements become more erratic. Her mind was going blank. Her screaming became incoherent. She was on the edge and Oliver knew it. Talia screamed Oliver's to the heavens again but was unaware because her mind was blank and her world was filled with white but her body was on autopilot. A powerful rush of sensations consumed her sweaty body as another huge orgasm consumed her.

Oliver continued to fuck her like an animal as felt her convulse and writhe in his arms. He could feel her juices spill onto his fingers as she came and knew that he was dangerously close. His head rolled back and a series of low moan escaping his throat as he felt Talia's ass clamp down on him. He pushed in as deep as he could before he released an animalistic growl as he filled her with his seed in another powerful orgasm.

The two basked in the afterglow. Their sweat covered bodies still connected at the waist. Talia regained her senses and lean back onto Oliver who held her tightly. Both were spent and happy.

"You were amazing," Oliver whispered before kissing her neck.

"You too. Thank you for expanding my views on the pleasures of sex. I didn't know things could feel that good."

Oliver pulled the covers over them and Talia snuggled closer to him and laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat as it lulled her to sleep. Oliver fell asleep soon after.

After a couple hours Talia had packed up and left without saying good bye. She did leave a note simply reading 'Survive' in mandarin.

End

Hope you liked it. I kind of didn't want to add the anal but I did mention it in my other story so I said fuck it and put it in as her exploring different sex acts. I didn't make it as rough as the last one but I hope you enjoy it just the same.

Next will be Nyssa/Oliver/Laurel that one will be hardcore and there will be a DP on Laurel.


End file.
